Arranged
by everythingdance3
Summary: Melody needed help while she was pregnant so she reached out to the ever so rich rothchester;s but in return she had to sign a contract for her first born son to marry their first born daughter. how will Emmett take the news and learn to co-exist with a hearing rich genius. How will she take it as well? can they learn to love each other? (Bay and Emmett never together shes with Ty)


Hi everyone hope you like my first chapter. Signing is in _Italics_ and if two characters are just talking back and forth I will just switch lines for a switch in character. also if you see () means there is a pic on my fb page Everythingdance3 so make sure you check it out. hope you like it

Everythingdance3

* * *

Arabella Rothcester's pov

I'm pacing in my room I hear that I am to marry some guy named Emmett who is deaf I am only 15. Sure I know ASL and I\m a lawyer but I found out because he went and did something illegal for one of his best friends and I have to defend him. This isn't fair I meet him tomorrow while he is in school.

I wake up the next day and walk in to my amazing ensuite bathroom () I take a shower do my make up and get dressed in a beautiful outfit () I want to leave a good impression on him.

"Arabella come downstairs darling the limo is waiting for you" I hear my father call out.

I run down stairs grab my purse which has all my stuff for Emmett's case in there and kiss my parents on the cheek hug my older brother and run out the door. I really hope he likes me because I have to spend the rest of my life with him about 1 hour later we pull up to Carlton school for the deaf. I get out everyone is staring at me. I walk up to the first person I see.

 _Do you know where I could find Emmett Bledsoe,_ I sign to this girl with red hair.

 _I'll take you to him,_ she signs back. We walk up to the school and walk down the hall to a classroom and walk in we walk right up to this hot sexy bo- I mean man.

 _Hi are you Emmett?_ I sign to him

 _I am_ he signs back.

 _I am Arabella Rothcester your betrothed and your lawyer._ I sign super nervous about what he will say

 _Ok_ he signs back playing it cool. I think he is acting for his friends.

 _Do you think we can talk in private. Go to get coffee or something. You have permission to skip school today._ I sign to him

 _Sure_ he signs back

I start to walk out of the class I look back to see if he is fallowing. He fallows me all the way to the limo. I tell the driver to drive us to the nearest coffee shop. We arrive at a Starbucks and I hop out of the limo we walk up to the door. He opens it for me. So he is a gentleman.

 _What can I get you?_ I sign to him

 _A cappuccino_

 _Ok_ I reply back. I walk up to the barista and order a cappuccino for Emmett and a double chocolaty chip frap for me both venti's I got us both those eco cups. I like being good for the environment. I walk back to him and place it on the table.

 _Are you mad about the betrothal?_ I ask timidly.

 _Not at you, I'm mad at my mom._ He replies

 _Do you want to talk about your case? Or the betrothal first?_ I ask

 _Case let's get that out of the way_

 _Okay_

 _I am essentially going to attack at the way they arrested you. They took you down and didn't read you your rights or ask if you understood what was going on. Plus you are 15 so they aren't allowed to take you down unless you pose a threat to yourself or anyone around you and you didn't. How does that sound?_ I look up from the file I'm reading from.

 _What's in the file?_ I hand over the file and let him read it. _Okay_

 _That was nice and sweet wasn't it also if there are any charges placed against you my father will make them go away I promise you are fully protected._

 _Where are we going to live?_

 _Where do you want to live?_

 _My house with my mom_

 _Okay if your mom agrees we can go live there or if you want a house of our own I can buy one. I can also buy one and not tell anyone and we can use it as a getaway or a place we can hang out with our friends at._

 _I like the sound of that. I think this will be pretty smooth._

 _Well I was raised to do whatever you want so if you tell me to quit my job I have to but please don't_

 _I won't unless it will get you hurt._

 _It shouldn't unless I'm pregnant but by then I will go on maternity leave_

 _Okay then feel free to keep working_

 _Look at the time it's already noon_ I sign him _wanna go out for lunch_?

 _Sure can we pick up a few of my friends I want them to meet you?_ He asks

 _Sure the more the merrier_ I say happily

We walk to the limo and the drive back is slow we sit there just looking at each other and playing footsie. Which is enough for me right now. He seems like a really sweet guy, gentlemanly. I'm excited to get to know more about him. We pull up to Carlton and he hops out to go grab all his friends. I wait in the limo day dreaming of what life will be like in our future.

* * *

Well the chapter is done don't forget to check out my fb page for the pics and make sure you r and r. I will update the next chapter when I have **5 reviews.** thanks,

Everythingdance3


End file.
